


The sun and the moon

by all_black_leprechaun



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Masturbation, POV First Person, Post-Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_black_leprechaun/pseuds/all_black_leprechaun
Summary: From the moment she stepped into this wasteland she's been hearing that voice in her head guiding her to find something that would eventualy save this planet. Like the voice could not just say what it is that she needs to do and get over with it, it just pointed her to the direction of a cave and a dozen of people in it waiting for something to be reborn. With little information to go on she just blends in a reunion that would bring an end: to the world? to her? who knows?P.S: Sephiroth's and OFC points of view. Post Advent Children freeform. I tried to be as close to the original story as possible, we'll see how it turns out.:)





	1. Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's definatelly not enough Sephiroth stories going on, and I decided to write one out of the boredom of an evening. Bear with me the lemons are yet to come. Also English is not my first language so please don't hate me, I will make some mistakes.

Luderfin 

What the hell has happened here I will never know! I have been walking in these mountains for hours, that god damn voice in my head has at least stopped for the time being. Rocks, stones, burnt trees were surounding me. The sky above me was grey and it felt liked it had rained recently.There was not a single plant on these mountains let alone an animal. Pity, that would kind of cheer me up at least. I had disposed of my sneakers some time ago  and put them back to my backpack, and replaced them with the only pair of boots I had in my bag-hell, I would not walk around in stones with my pretty sparkling white sneakers, let the boots take the shit!-.

Nothing was pleasant up until this point and I just kept on going on to the direction I was pointed by the weird voice in my head. At first it seriously startled me and I kept jumping around - in my pretty whities- trying to figure out what was going on. I'm not crazy I'm not used having voices in my head. This place is weird. The moment I eased into it it just told me to start walking north. HELL I'MNOT A GIRL SCOUT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE NORTH IS WITHOUT A COMPASS?

I seriously changed my direction at least two times with the voice going "You've lost your path!"-WELL YOU DON'T SAY!-, but at least now I know I'm going the right way, hopefully... I don't know what I was supposed to find to the north but a mission is a mission. I am here for a reason-a reason I don't know though- and I intend to find it, and do what needs to be done.dot. It is seriously getting darker and whatever I was supposed to find is not at an eye distance and I'm really getting tired. My stamina is seriously getting lower and I need to stop. I paused for a minute to catch a breath and fix my ponytail. Hell, I need water! I packed an extra pair of shoes and I forgot a bottle of water. The air was humid and it filled my lungs with each breath. Great! No water and frizzy hair, what a great day! "Ok voice! Now what?" I yelled breathless. No answer. "Oh, now you shut up? Haven't I _lost my path_ once again? Seriously, voice, speak" I.have.gone.mad.I.am.yelling.to.the.clouds. I stopped yelling and I started breathing heavilly.

Suddenly I heard voices in the distance. Not like the ones in my head ,REAL actual voices! Thank the universe, Wasteland here has people! I picked up my pace going faster to the direction of the voices. As I was going faster the voices became louder. I am confident that right after that small gravel hill I will see people, so I started going a bit faster even though my backpack is killing me right now. Ok, no time to be a drama queen I need to go faster I am definetely not staying in the rocky shitty mountain. I climbed as fast as I could and I reached the top. I was right! There are people down there reaching for... a crater. Fuckin' hell where am I? There is a big fuckin' hole in the distance with steam coming out of it and some crazy-ass people are trying to get to it? But they are the only ones there. Something tells me I should nope out of here. Something else tells me I should go on. I watch them to see what they are doing. They are all wearing black. Great, I will not stand out, I always wear black! Black shorts, dark grey t-shirt, even my boots are black! My aesthetic choices have given me a leverege for once, my day is getting better! I am definately joining them! I started to go down the hill as quietly as possible. People or not, I have no idea who they are. I reached the bottom of the hill, and I walked carefully to the direction of the people.

As I am getting closer my pace slows down as I notice the weirdest thing about them: they all have white hair. Ok, seriously, where the fuckin' hell am I? I sigh in frustration as my obvious golden hair will stand out! Ok, I have a hoodie in my backpack, fast moves girl, take it out, put it on and go join the crazy goth party. As I put the hood over me head I walk straight to the mass and I eavesdrop to find out where they are going: They are not talking, they are chanting. THEY.ARE.CHANTING!

"The reunion is upon us. The reunion is upon us. The reunion is upon us."

What reunion? For the last time: WHERE THE HELL AM I??? I should so get out of here, I don't care I'll just keep walking through the night. As I turn to leave one of the crazy goth's turns around and locks eyes with me. Emerald green eyes with a slit-much like a cat- right in the middle. She stopped walking and is starring right at me and she keeps on chanting "The reunion is upon us. The reunion is upon us. The reunion is upon us." I am unsure of what to do. There's no way out of this shithole. I'll just have to go on. I lower my eyes, so as for her not to see my panicked expression and I just start chanting myself walking forward "The reunion is upon us. The reunion is upon us. The reunion is upon us."

* * *

Getting to the bottom of the crater wasn't as hard as I thought it would; they had elevators. Well ,not fancy-ass elevators with relaxing music coming from the speakers and mirrors on the walls. They were made of wood and iron, and they were shaky as we were descending. But hey, I'm not gonna complain about it, I have been walking for hours. When we reached the bottom we kept on walking straight on. The chanting never stopped so there was no rest for my voice as I kept going with them. My throat will be sore tomorow and dammit, the chanting it's gonna be stuck on my head for days! 

It is awfully quiet down here. Apart from the goth-party of course. There are a lot of caves  and i have no clue of how they were created since the crater seems so large. We were doing so many turns that I'm confident we are lost and I will not see the light of day anymore. But the party seems to know where it's going. Like there is something guiding them to a cetrain direction. There is dim lighting coming from torches these people have. So, for now I have seen black leather clothes, crazy eyes with white hair, really old elevators and motherfuckin torches. As I look forward I see light at the end of the tunel-have I died and gone to heaven? ha! is it just a great coincidence? I don't know- and I feel chills down my spine. 

As I reach the light everything becomes clear: there is a huge hollow part of the cave and the only source of this penetrating light what stands right in the middle. The rocs have formed branches that descent from the ceiling creating a round-shape right in the middle of the cave. The penetrating light comes from in there and as I look closer-oh fuck! there is a man in there! There is a man in the middle of nowhere, down in a crater- WHERE.THE.FUCK.AM.I??? Ok I should calm down, I definately don't wanna draw any attention to me, just calm.the.fuck.down.

I look more closely to the man. He is naked and I notice tubes coming out of his body. And damn! what an A class body is that! The guy is a fine ripped AF bulky specimen. I wonder if his dick is as big as the rest of him. I stand at the tip of my toes as I am trying to look past the goth party to the direction of his penis, aaaaand here we go: just like the rest of him! Satisfied I lower myself to my actual height and then it strikes me: I have no idea where I am, with people I don't know and all I care is the ripped guy's dick! I am hopeless...

I keep on staring at him and then I notice another unusual thing: his hair are white as the goth-party's. Extremely long and white dancing in the green-ish light. His face looks calm and stoic and damn, he is disturbingly handsome. Suddenly the chanting becomes louder. I look around me and I chant louder myself. The air around me feels like it's thikening, like something is about to come. All eyes are turned to the direction of the white haired dude and I am pretty sure there is a buzzing in my ears. I stop chanting-I can't anymore- and I start breathing heavily. What is going on? I look directly at the green light as it's becoming brighter and brighter. Something compels me to look at the guys face. Breathing has become difficult for my lungs and my knees are shaking. Suddenly the mans eyes are open and, just like that, the air is ripped of my lungs. His eyes are the same as the woman's who stared at me outside; emerald green with a cat-like slit right in the middle.

A glass I had not noticed breaks and the mans body falls violently to the ground the tubes attached to him snapping. The chanting stops-finally!- as I try to fill my lungs once again with oxygen. He is down to the ground, his hair all over him covering his face and he doesn't make a single sound. After some seconds he pops himself up like he's not been in a weird thing having tubes coming out of him. He stands up at a marvelous height, his head turns up to face the ceiling and he draws a big breath. With that my breathing has finally stabilized and my knees have stopped shaking. Then he looks at the goth-party and I instantly look down. 

"Well, I'm glad you are all here" he says with a raspy voice that gave me chills.

The weirdest thing happened then: everyone at the party, like they came out of a haze, started moving around and trying to reach him, talking with each other. I could not make out what they say as my feet are pinned to the ground and i look down- for fucks sake the man is still naked, cover him with something!- . As if someone heard my thoughts a bag someone in the party carried with him, I guess, is opening and some folded clothes come out. The man takes them and starts putting them on as he says, covering the voice of everyone in the room with his own: "As all of mother's children are in this room, we gather ourselves to finalize the plans of ruling the planet..." and just like that every voice in the room stopped "...for that we need a base of operation. A place where we can have what we need; the Shinra tower!". Voices of protest and others of agreement start coming from everyone in the room and me, I have a million of questions about what he just said, starting with how does he keep his hair so sleek and shiny, I will definately ask for tips later.

"We leave now!" he says with a strict voice and everyone in the room shuts the hell up. Well, that man is intimidating! As he had finished dressing-long black coat with silver pauldrons leaving his chest exposed, black boots and black trousers- someone takes an unusualy long sword and hands it to him. The man takes the sword with his left hand and he's slashing the air. Then he stares right at my direction as he moves ahead of the group to the entrance of the mouth of the cave- exactly where I'm standing- .Everyone instantly takes a step back as I take more than one trying to hide behind someone. In these situations i thank my small stature that enables me to hide behind anyone. The man ,now in black, walks past me and out of the cave and everyones rushes behind him. My brain tells me to let them take me out of the cave and then leave them, but my legs have another opinion: they just follow the party and it's pretty leader to whenever they're going. Great, now I'm positive I'm in big fuckin' trouble.

* * *

 

As we walked out of the crater and started walking again-in darkness now- I overheard some things about my wonderfull situation. First, the dude's name is Sephiroth-quite fitting I'd say- and he wants to rule the planet. Oh great, I unwillingly teamed up with the bad guy! We were going to that Shinra place to overtake and the only thing that I'm hopping is that it's pretty motherfuckin close because my legs have been killing me! We walked to a different direction to the one I came and at all times I held my head down and I just listened and observed. As we reached an open area filled with rocks and dirt I saw cars right in front of us. THANK THE UNIVERSE WE WILL NOT WALK ANYMORE! The only thing I cared about was to get in one of those and sit my ass to a soft cushion. But I knew none of these people and I should get in one of these cars.

"Hey!" I said to a woman right next to me flashing her with a smile "Do you mind giving me a ride? I came walking here and I won't be able to catch up with you if I walk back the distance." She looked at me-beautiful brown eyes, thank you mother nature, instead of creepy emerald ones-and flashed me a smile "Sure sister.We will be sharing a home now, a car is no bother." 

"Oh!" I said, my eyes widening "...a home you say." 

"Well yes, we are going to the Shinra tower to finalize mothers plans. Our new home." I looked at her. She seemed so young, like an old teenager. Are all these white-haired people here like that? 

"Come sister!" She says and grabs my hand leading me to one of the cars. I should have let go of the hand and run the other direction, but I did not. I just followed.

"What is your name sister?" she asked innocently. I contemplated a bit about giving her my real name but then I thought that no one actually knew me so there was no danger.

"It's Luderfin. Call me Lu!" she chuckled at that and she started going faster to the car. "Pretty..." she said.

And just like that I asked for once again myself the same question: Where the fuck am I?

 


	2. The Shinra Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people! This chapter is quite long-i promise the next ones will not be as much- but we have first interaction of the two characters-yay! All of it it's in Sephiroth's point of view. I hope you enjoy!  
> P.S: English is still not my first language so please forgive any mistakes. :)

Sephiroth

The body was confusing to me. So many feelings in it I have forgotten. So much time spent inside the Lifestream I even forgot how to breath. It was a strange feeling for me though I have to say; the Mako energy has done wonders, my body is perfect. I can feel so much energy flowing inside of me that the only thing I want is to slaughter everyone in this car. Especially Loz. He is right next to me and he will not stop talking about Mother and how is it when I met her. I really want to cut his throat, but not as much as Yazoo; he hasn’t stopped crying from the moment we stepped into the car.

“Loz…” I say snapping him out of his drabbling speech “… tell me you have brought helicopters as I asked.”

“Yes brother I-“

“I am not your brother Loz.” I say turning to look at him straight in the eyes. “You will call me Master. I inherited Mother and I will rule this Planet.”

“Yes Master.” He responded with a trembling voice. “I have brought helicopters as you asked. We will be reaching them soon.”

“Good. How many there are with us. I did not have time to count as we left the crater.” I asked him. I did not want to make small talk but these were necessary information for my plan.

“About two dozens Master.” He said.

Not enough. Some of them would definitely be killed in the process, and not by my hand as I much would wish. For the rest of the ride I kept my silence as I was yet trying to adjust to my new body. Everything is new to me now.

* * *

 

The helicopters were not many, but I surely did not expect those stupid puppets to have something better. We crowded ourselves in them and all I could feel was the stench of humanity. Groans of discomfort and excitement yells. Humanity is desperate. It was always meant to be desperate. I loathed that.

The sunrise was upon us as I saw in the horizon the ruins of Midgar. Exactly how I left it; a destroyed wreck begging to be conquered. I wish for two things more than anything: inside the tower I wish to find its successor Rufus Shinra, and take his head. But mostly I hope to find that arrogant stupid boy Cloud Strife and tear his limbs apart for killing me in the first place. Luck is always at his side there is no other explanation of how he defeats me every time we meet. I concentrate my thoughts to the feeling of bloodlust for the rest of the time we will be in that helicopter. I could manifest my wing but I don’t yet know the full potential of my new body and I don’t wish to waste energy. When we reach the Shinra tower I will unleash everything I’ve got to kill anyone I meet. By midday we will reach the outskirts of Midgar and from there I hope those stupid puppets have brought cars so we will not have to walk.

As we left the helicopters my worries were confirmed: no cars. My hand ached me to slit some throats but I would be needing all of them to invade Shinra tower. I clenched my teeth as I walked on dust to reach the city. The afternoon was already upon us as I was minutes away from reaching the rear entrance of the tower. Not many people were around as we were walking through the city and all of them in poverty. They definitely needed to die. All of them. I held my masamune tightly as I entered the now destroyed door of the tower.

* * *

 

Many years ago this tower was extraordinary, it had anything anyone needed. Now it’s just a bunch of ruins. My only hope is that I will find some remaining Turks to kill inside. The floor is empty, they must be at the higher levels. I make my way to the staircase not once checking behind me to see all my puppets following me. Loz and Yazoo would make sure of that. They were eager to fight as well. For the first four floors I saw none around, but as I was reaching the fifth floor I heard distinct conversations from the floor above me. I motioned my puppets to be quiet as I made my way to the staircase. I reached the floor and right in front of me I saw a whole bunch of Turks. One of them spotted me and instantly yelled my name. I spared no time; I lifted my sword and severed his head. Oh, Mother how I have missed this feeling! My blood started pumping in my veins as I slaughtered my way through the Turks.

I never turned my head to see how my puppets did. I don’t care. I’m aware that some of them will die. The only thing I care about is kill them. And also find that damn prick Rufus to simply put his head in my collection. But no, he will not be here, not in these floors. He must be aware by now for my presence and he will be trying to make a run for it with the helicopter on the roof. A Turk marches fast towards me with a gun in hand. He shoots me and I block his bullets with my masamune as I get closer to him. I grab his head and shake him violently as I stab him through his chest. I hadn’t felt this good in a really long time. I have no time for them though. I need to get to the roof. But I definitely cannot walk there, I need to manifest my wing. Maybe it’s too early for my newly born body but I need to try.  I concentrate as hard as I can and I try to make the wing appear. Suddenly I hear the noise of a flapping wing and I know I have done it. I look back and there it is- all glorious and attached to me.

I make my way fast to the broken windows of the floor thinking a push will help the wing work and lift me in the air. The moment my feet leave the ground my wing violently flaps and lifts me in the air. Mother, I haven’t felt this good in a long time! The city is a wreck, it needs to be destroyed as soon as possible. It pollutes my being. I look up and soon enough I’m confirmed. I hear the noise of a helicopter about to take off. I flap my wing as fast as I can passing all of the floors to the roof. I see a helicopter there and at least twenty people in a disorganized manner all around it. Rufus is there! That coward has twenty Turks for his personal guard. I land my feet in solid ground as the Turks point their guns at me and fire. I block the bullets once again with my sword.

“Rufus, come out .” I said calmly. “I came here to see you.” I obviously got no response as I try to push my way through the Turks to find Rufus.

And then the absolute weirdest thing happens: the door to the roof opens with a loud thud and a woman rushes out to where we stand. She’s not a Turk, she’s way to underdressed for the part, and she’s wearing a hood over her head so I can’t know if she’s one of my puppets. Even though I feel kind of proud she runned all the way up here, she is unarmed and will surely die. I avert my eyes from her and I focus on the Turk ahead of me. As I lift my sword to cut him, that woman is in front of me and kicks the Turk out of the way. What? She just keeps on fighting them bare handed without inflicting any serious wounds, she is simply disarming them and lands pretty solid  punches and kicks to everyone here. Who is she? That is military training for sure. This is not one of mine.

I snap out of it as I realize that the helicopter is taking off. I lift myself in the air once again and I enter the helicopter. There he is, the man I need, and five remaining Turks around him who immediately point their guns at me. Rufus motions them to stop.

“It has been a long time Rufus” I yell through the sound of the helicopter. “I hope you are prepared to die.”

“Do what you need to do Sephiroth. It changes nothing, Gaia will prevail again overthrowing you.” He responded in a calm manner.

Before I reach Rufus I cut through every Turk in this helicopter. I stand over him looming over ready to cut him as well. He has no fear in his eyes. “See you in the shadows, my friend” he simply says. “Oh, I don’t plan on going back there…friend.” I respond as I plunge my sword in his stomach. His face is stoic as he leaves his last breath in front of me. I’ve missed these kind of looks. I leave him fall to the floor of the helicopter as I fly myself out of it and back to the roof. The female is still there, with every Turk in the floor all around her. Her hood is not on her head, a high ponytail of gold and little reddish hair fall on her back. Yeah, this is definitely not one of my own.

 

“Hey man, your weird followers are d-“ her voice is cut of by my gloved hand on her throat as I look down to her and straight in her eyes; green with a grey hue and normal round pupils. Still not my own.

“Who are you?” I demand as she instantly grabs my hand with immense force for her size and takes it of her throat. I try to grab her once more and once again she hits my arms away and takes a step back.

“Dude stop getting handsy, we just met!” She snapped at me.

“I asked, who the hell are you?” I still demand to know.

“Well I wasn’t gonna tell you with a hand wrapped around my neck now would I?”

“You are not a clone of mine. Who sent you?”

“No one sent me I just…” she stops and she bites her lips. Seriously who is that person?

“What?” I yell almost loosing my patience.

“A voice led me here, ok?” She instantly yells back at me. “I don’t know where it came from, I’m definitely NOT crazy and it led me to find your weird party downstairs.” She says throwing her hands in the air.

My eyes must be blown. Voice? What voice? Is she a Cetra? No! I am positive I killed all of them, who is she? I must have been quiet for a long time because she snapped at me.

“HEY!” she yelled. “Silver boy, talk to me! Where the fuck am I? Who are you? What were they? And what’s with the crazy motherfuckin goth party?” I am taken aback with her words, especially with that dirty mouth she has on her. I take a step closer to her as I try to examine her more closely. She is small, maybe a foot shorter than me but she seems strong and fit. Her hair must be as long as mine are but hers are wavy and they have a sun kissed color. Her brows are thick and darker than her hair and they have an angry expression which only add to the fact that she actually is quite beautiful. She doesn’t flinch nor step back no matter how close I get to her. She is not afraid of me.

“When did you start hearing that voice?” I ask her calmly.

“Since the moment I got here…” she answered honestly, “…which would be yesterday. It stopped now though b-“

“What is _here_?” I ask.

“Here on this planet you dense motherfucker!!” she deadpans at me and I’m once again taken aback by her way of talking back at me. I don’t particularly enjoy her attitude but now is not the time to get mad about that.

Is she not from _this_ planet? This is the first time this has happened in two thousand years, since Mother came here. Is she the same? I’m instantly filled with hundreds of questions for her and as I open my mouth to ask them a voice interrupts me.

 

“Master!” It’s Yazoo all breathless with some other clones who just reached the rooftop and found us. I turn around and look at him as the floor fills with my remaining clones.

“We just found you Master, there is twelve of us left, all the others are dead by the Turks what do we do Master?” Yazoo asked me without stopping to take a breath as I am surrounded by the clones. They get so close to me that I loose the woman from my sight. I search her with my eyes and I find her walking towards the broken door leading to the floors below.

“Gather everyone and clean up the mess. We will rest for now and we form a plan tomorrow at dawn.” I tell the clones never taking my eyes away from the different hair-colored woman who is now descending the stairs. “Rufus Shinra is dead. The tower is ours.” I finish as I make my way towards the door leaving the puppets celebrating for my victory.

* * *

 

 

“Hey! Where are you?” I shout as I have already passed five floors not finding the woman. How does she walk so fast? The tower is half destroyed and it’s quite empty, only a few furniture here and there. The corridors are dark and the only light comes from the broken windows. The structure of the building though is quite strong; the walls, floors and ceilings are intact.  These are the floors the SOLDIERS were kept in. We had rooms here and accommodations for everyone. My thoughts are interrupted by a sound at the end of the corridor. I walk fast towards it confident that she is the one making it. A door is half open and I hear noises from the inside. I forcefully open the door and there she is taking of her clothes.

“WHAT THE FUCK MAN?” she shouts. “Knock the door will you?”

I stare at her, her sweater thrown at the floor and just about to take off her shirt. I walk in the room and I get close to her. Still no stepping back.

“We left a conversation in the middle.”

“Ok dude, look…” she starts, as she actually continues undressing taking of her t-shirt. Well that’s a sight I haven’t seen in a while. “As much as I would loooove to keep talking, I haven’t slept in twenty-four hours and I’m extremely tired and I also need to take a long shower.” She says calmly-I see her been calm for the first time today- as she is literally only in her bra and fighting with the buttons of her shorts. Is she really going to fully undress in front of me? “I promise I won’t leave this room so please, let’s take a rain-check for tomorrow shall we?”

I really am trying to concentrate to what she says but now her shorts are on the floor along with her other clothes and she is standing in front of me only in her underwear. She is fit. Strength is evident in her legs, arms and in her flat stomach. Her breasts are small but they look perky and innocent. An innocence her mouth surely lacks. She must have caught me staring at her because she clapped her hands drawing my attention back to her face.

“Hey!” she said as she got close to me only inches and our height difference separating us. “Can we talk tomorrow?” she asks locking eyes with me, with an innocent yet alluring look on her face. Damn, she knows how to play!

I look at her and I think for a moment. I am also tired. She promised not to go anywhere, but now I don’t really know her so I can’t trust her. Something compels me to do so, though. I exhale as I choose to let this go, for now.

“What is your name?” I ask her.

“Luderfin.” She responds smiling at me. “Call me Lu…” she says as she turns around to the back of the room to a door that, as I remember correctly, leads to a small bathroom. As she leaves I can’t help but to stare at her ass. Fit as the rest of her, but bigger and round. I catch myself half-smiling at the sight and I instantly pull myself together. I turn to the door to leave the room to find my old headquarters to rest.

“Hey, dude…” I turn and I see her standing at the door of the bathroom “… do you have any tips for long sleek hair?”

Seriously, who is that woman?

 


	3. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next all new chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)

Luderfin

The fact that I woke up in the same spot  in the bed that I fell asleep the previous night, surely tells me I was extremely tired. I open my eyes and I feel all happy and calm. As I got up from the bed I ran my hand through my hair realizing they were still a bit damp from the shower I took last night. Damn you thick frizzy hair! I bet sparkly Silver boy would not have these types of problems. Silver hair and a single grey wing. What the hell is up with that? What were they doing to him inside that tube of green? Are there others like him? I should definitely find out, but first I need to get up.

The room I am in is quite empty apart from a bed whose head is right below a window that sees the city. Everything is ruined here. I wonder what had happened. I need a smoke. I get to my backpack in one side of the room and I ruffle all my stuff until I find my pack of cigarettes. There is a mess in here! Clothes everywhere, my white sneakers, my guns and every knife I own all thrown in here! If I needed to use any of my weapons I would have a very rough time finding anything in here to defend myself. I finally find my pack and I take one out. I light it up and I inhale the smoke. I walk again to the window and I look down at the city. It looks like there was prosperity here, but a long time ago. Now everything looks destroyed and the few people I can spot from this far, all look like they live in poverty. Something must have happened here.

Hell, I hope I’m not here to fix this mess, it will take me years! Anyway, I promised Silver boy I would talk to him in the morning and now is morning so I need to go. I am also extremely hungry I need to find something to eat. I turn once again to my backpack trying to find a pair of leggings I have stuffed in here somewhere. As much as I would enjoy showing up just in my panties and tank top I wear right now I think I should behave for now. Thinking his face when I undressed in front of him makes me chuckle a bit; ok, maybe a bit of a flush in my cheeks as well but it’s not my fault the guy is hot! Ever from space you could notice how handsome  this man is. I snap out of it as I find my leggings. I quickly put them on and I also take out my white sneakers. After all the walking I did for two days straight in my boots, I’m done with them. I  put my cigarette out and open the door. There is a white-haired guy standing out in the corridor.

“’Morinin’ man!” I say smiling. “What are you doing here?”

“Master Sephiroth put me here to guard you.” He said with a tired voice.

“What? Guard _me_? Why would you guard me?” I asked him. I get no answer just a sigh. The guy looks young. Not more than 20 years old. Did he spent all night here?

“Wait man…” I start as I get close to him “… did you stay all night here, right outside of my door to guard me?”

“Yes.” He simply responded. Now there goes all my happy feelings from this morning!

“Ok boy…” I start as I put both my hands to his shoulders “… go to bed and I will find your… _Master_ or whatever and I will tell him NEVER to do that again.” He looks at me shocked at my words and I realize he is definitely younger that 20.

“Go boy, go!!!” I yell at him as he snaps out of it and starts heading to the end of the corridor.

“Hey, where do I find your Master?” I shout at him before he completely disappears from my eyes.

“17th floor! There is a conference room there!” he says turning back to look at me with a smile on his lips.

“Thank you!” I shout smiling back. He chuckles and turns at the end of the corridor.

* * *

 

 

Finding the 17th floor wasn’t that hard. I met many white-haired people as I was going down the stairs. All of them stared at me cautiously and said nothing. Like they were not entirely happy I am here. Well, I can’t say I’m extremely happy either.

I find the conference room at the end of a long, empty and wide corridor. There are two white haired people standing out of the door. I approach them with full confidence and I stand in front of them.

“Good morning lads!” I say and as I smile widely at them. “I’m here to see your Master – or whatever this fuckface is to you – is he in there?” I continue and I motion at the door beside them.

One of them clears his throat and speaks up “Master is in there. He’s expecting you.” He opens the big door to the room and I look inside; a huge room with a large wooden table in the middle and chairs all around it. The only light in the room comes from the large windows taking all the space in one of the walls and at the very end of the room, in front of the last window, stands the Silver boy,  looking at the city below. I enter the room and the door closes behind me as I approach him watching him bringing a cup to his lips and sipping something.

“Is that coffee?” I say a little louder than I intended. He turns around and looks at me. “You have coffee here? Where?” Without saying a word he tilts his head to the other side of the room. There is a small table there with what appears to be a small coffee maker with newly brewed coffee inside. Thank you splendid universe! THEY.HAVE.COFFEE! I quickly run towards the coffee maker and I serve myself a large cup of steaming black coffee.

“Where do you come from?” I hear the same husky voice as yesterdays, asking me.

“Man please! One sip! Let me have one sip!” I quickly say as I turn around and look at him. He clenches his jaw. He doesn’t like that, but he doesn’t say a word as he watches me sit down in one of the chairs and place both my feet on the large table.

 I look at him in the eyes as I sip my coffee. It’s not that bad. “Sit.” I say and I point a chair right next to me. He quickly snaps and looks at me wide eyed. He doesn’t  like been told what to do. I’m gonna have so much fun!

His look is angry as he makes his way to the chair next to me. He is wearing black pants and black shirt, with the sleeves pulled all the way up to his elbows, leaving his  strong and veiny forearms exposed. He grabs the chair and sits down, placing both his elbows at the table never taking his eyes of me. Damn, he is so handsome! What is wrong- or right?- with this guy? I should stop oogling or I’ll blush again.

“Where do you come from?” he asks again with a calm voice.

“I’m not really allowed to say!” I answer him as I sip my coffee. “All I know is that I’m here to a mission I would find out when I came here.” He doesn’t respond he just looks at me. “That’s all I know.” I say and I completely avert my eyes of him.

“You are military trained.” He simply states. “Are you part of a larger army?”

I laugh uncontrollably in that and my coffee almost falls down. I put the mug back on the table as I take my feet off it, and restrain my laughs.

“No! I’m not a part of an army! Don’t you think that the army would be here with me right now?” I ask him as I raise my eyebrows. He grins  at that.

“Then you are here all alone.” He states once more, his voice calm.

Oh, I understand where he’s going with it; I’m all alone so I should be afraid and vulnerable. He is trying to intimidate me. Well, he sure doesn’t know me well! I lean forward and I rest my face on my hand as I lock eyes with him. I’m not yet used to that god damn slit in the middle of them.

“Alone, yes.” I state calmly. “But, I’m pretty sure I singlehandedly took down at least half of the Suits who were on you yesterday.” His face doesn’t change at that. “So I would suggest that you take me seriously, from now on, and ask me real questions, not bullshit ones.” A grin appears once again in his face as he lays all the way back to his chair and crosses his arms at his chest.

“All right. Real questions then.” He pauses for a second. “If you are not from this planet, then how did you hear its voice?” He finally asked me.

“I have no idea. I just did.”

“Do you know that I killed the last person on this planet who could do that?” His serious and angry tone is back again.

“So the planet has a habit of talking to people! It’s a relief to know I’m not the only one.” I say throwing both my hands in the air.

“I killed her because I hated her kind. What stops me from killing you?”

Oh, now he got me really pissed. I clench my jaw and I hold my anger. I know my powers but the image of him with a single grey wing coming out of his back, pops in my head again and I stop myself from doing something stupid. I have no idea of his powers yet and I need to be cautious.

“You can try to kill me.” I finally reply as calmly as I can. “I don’t  know if you’ll succeed.”

He chuckles at that exposing his bright white teeth. I know I should be angry right know but at that I’m once again reminded of how unbelievably handsome he is.

“So…” He says his elbows on the table again and fingers laced together. “You are not from this planet yet you can speak to it. You can’t tell me where you are from, so how can I trust you?” Aaaah, so that is the million dollar question!

“I don’t ask you to trust me, but do you want to?” I reply half smiling. He is taken a bit aback with that and once again that miscevious grin appears on his face.

“You are smart.” He finally says. “Beautiful and smart, now that’s a killer combination.” I swear when I heard the beautiful part my heart skipped a beat. I tried not to let it show, instead I placed both my elbows at the table and mimicked his stance.

“I can propose an alliance between us. There is clearly something you want, and the voice led me to you for a reason.” I said looking at him in the eyes. “So I’d say that, for the time being, we try to be as civil as possible and listen to each other, ok?” I finish and I unlace my fingers offering my hand for a handshake. He looks at it and then looks back at me.

“Do we have a deal?” I say. He does not respond. He just unlaces his long fingers and offers me his hand.

And at that exact point I felt huge bumps of electricity and pain coursing through me and my eyesight instantly goes dark. The air is stripped of my lungs and I gasp for air. I flinch violently and I start breathing uncontrollably. I am in terror, this has never happened to me before. I calm my breathing and my vision comes back to normal. I look around me and I freeze the moment my eyes meet Sephiroth’s. He has fallen back to his chair, heavy breathing just like me and his eyes are all blown out as he is staring at me.

“What the hell happened just now?” He asks.


	4. Electricity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuttness is not very far people... Stay with me! :)

Sephiroth

I look at her my eyes all wide trying to calm my breathing. What just happened? Did she do this somehow? The moment our hands touched I felt like a jolt of electricity ran through me causing me extreme pain. My eyesight became dark and I completely lost my breath. When I came to, I looked at her and saw the same expression in her face as mine.

“What the hell just happened?” I ask her as I find my breath. She’s not answering, just panting.

“What did you do?” I insist.

“I didn’t do anything.” She says trying to catch her breath. She looks frightened and kind of helpless. She’s grabbing the arms of the chair with both her hands like her life depends on it. I’m quite frightened myself, I’ve never felt this before.

“It happened when we touched.” I finally tell her trying to move my numb limbs.

“No. Your hand was on my throat yesterday and this did not happen so-…”

“I was wearing my gloves yesterday.” I interrupt her. I still don’t dare make big moves.

“So something in our DNA’s reacted?” She asks never leaving the arms of her chair. “Shit! This alliance is not a good idea after all, man.” She says as she stands up from the chair. She has strength to do that? How fast did she recover from what just happened? “This is SO not going to work!”

“SIT DOWN!” I yell at her, a little louder that I intended. She turns and looks at me, biting the inside of her cheeks. She doesn’t like that, I can tell.

“Sit down. We need to figure out what this is.” I continue as soft as I can. If she leaves now I don’t know when I’m going to have the chance to look into that again. And if she can speak to the Planet she is a much more prized asset than any of those puppets here. I should keep her here. After some seconds of just staring at me, her face relaxes and she sits back down a little further away from me that before. She is still scared.

I take a deep breath as I slide my, now working, arms over the table all the way to her direction.

“Let’s try this one more time.” I say slowly as I look at her worried expression.

She exhales and she runs a hand through her thick wavy hair, then places both her elbows at the table. She takes a deep breath and she slides her arms on the table, her hands teaching mine. A few inches before we touch she looks up at me. “If this hurts as much as before, I swear dude, I’m gonna throw you out the window.”

“I’ll take my chances.” I reply as I take the initiative and slightly touch her fingers. Again, a jolt of electricity but not as painful as before. I pull back and I take a deep breath. My eyesight is a bit blurry and my heart races but it’s certainly better than before. My limbs are not as numb either.

“How was it?” I say as I Lock eyes with her. Again she is grabbing the arms of her chair.

“Quite better, thank you!” She responds. “It seems like our DNA’s are getting accommodated to one another. IF it’s DNA the problem.” She continues as she slides her arms once again at my direction. “Try again?” She says looking at me.

I say nothing as I reach once again for her fingers. I touch her slightly at her fingertips and now the jolt is lighter, a slight-barely detectable- pain and no blurred eyesight. I don’t pull back this time. With a fast move I grab her hand into my hand expecting for something to happen. She tries to pull back but I don’t let her. If it’s _accommodation_ what it takes, now is a great time. I hold her tightly as I ease through the pain. It gets lighter by the second and after some time, her hand still in my hand, I don’t feel anything. Just the warmth of her flesh radiating from her long fingers inside my hand.

“Are you okay?” She asks me.

“Yes…” I respond letting go of her hand “…whatever it was it’s gone now.”

“What _it_ was exactly?” She asks as she crosses her arms on her chest. “Has this happened to you before?”

“No. It’s a first for me as I’m guessing is for you.” I respond now standing up from my chair and walking towards her. When I reached her i stopped and I loomed over her, watching as she looked at me in the eyes. Instantly I grabbed her from the throat and forced her to stand. She is shocked at my action and she’s gasping for air, as she clasps her hands around mine. She looks so delightfully helpless right now.  My face is only inches from hers

“Just so we are clear…” I start never averting  my eyes of hers “…I don’t enjoy when people talk down on me. So for this to work you have to be respectful.” She slightly chuckles at that. And then the most unexpected thing happened; she lifted both her arms ,elbowing  me once in my, wrapped around her throat ,arm and once in the gut. I groan as she is very strong and I almost feel my air ripped of my lungs. She finds this opportunity to escape from my hold using her hands to unwrap my fingers from around her neck and she takes a few steps away from me.

I am in quite a shock as I hold the part in my gut she stroke me and I pant. How come she is that strong? I look at her waiting for her next move. I expect her to attack again, instead she smiles widely exposing her teeth and she says: “No!” She takes a few steps towards me closing the distance between us. I look at her from above and I’m literally itching to grab her once again by her throat and throw her on the table. What I would do after that, I don’t dare to think.

“What you need to do is take me seriously.” She starts. “I know you have tricks up your sleeve but so have I. So don’t ever again try to intimidate me that way, are we clear Silver boy?” She finishes as she butterflies her lashes on me. What the hell is she doing? Flirting? Trying to intimidate me herself? A laugh escapes my lungs as I drop my voice a few octaves and get my face close to hers. She doesn’t flinch back instead she clenches her teeth making her well-shaped cheekbones pop even more. Her hair are all over her face and she honestly looks gorgeous.

“Clear princess.” I say as seductively as I can trying to throw her off. “You made yourself clear.” I gaze at her eyes as I slowly grin and pull away.

“Good.” She says as she puts both her hands on the table hoisting herself up and sitting on it. “Have we got any way to check what happened before? With the touchy-stuff?”

I really hadn’t thought of checking it until she brought it up, but she is quite right. We should check that out.

“I will arrange blood samples to be taken from the both of us.” I say as I turn away from her and reaching the windows. “Is there anything else you’ll be needing of me princess?”

“Yeah actually!” She responds as she jumps down from the table. “I need you not to have guards outside my door. I said I wont leave so drop it.”

“Done.” I say facing the windows, my back at her. “Anything else?”

“Food!” She exclaims. I’m taken aback and I turn and look at her, my eyebrows furrowed. Her lips are pouted and she has crossed her arms on her chest. I try not to smile at that image.

“Come on man! I haven’t eaten in almost two days, I will seriously eat anything at this point!” That sentence came so fast out of her mouth that I don’t think she realized how dirty it sounded.

She stares at me waiting for an answer.  I master all my energy not to smile as I respond facing away from her: “Go four floors down. There is a kitchen there that we equipped this morning. We’ve got food in there.” I don’t turn around to look at her but I’m sure she is smiling.

“Thanks dude. You are not as much of a dick as I thought.”  She says and I turn around to yell at her for disrespecting me again but all I see is that well-shaped ass of hers wiggling her way out of the room and I swallow my tongue. She opens the door and the puppets close it leaving the room empty again.

Silence fills me as I try to process what happened today. Was I wrong to trust this woman? I don’t think I can kill her that easily, she is clearly someone I could use and… even if I don’t want to admit it… she kind of makes me smile.

What the hell is happening to me? That’s not what I need right now! Mother, please show me my way again. Show me where I need to be, what my path for destruction is. Show me… and I will follow…


	5. Pastries and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking this long to upload! :( So much workload! Next chapter here, and quite a few more in the next days -or maybe hours, who knows? Love!

Luderfin

I came down the stairs to the floor that Sephiroth pointed me to. If my stomach wasn’t complaining I would surely be listening to my heart pumping right now. Ok, I need to calm myself down. Yes, he is handsome as hell, we definitely had some type of connection between us -maybe DNA based- but as long as I am staying here I must find a way to remain calm around him. No ogling around and most clearly: as least touching as possible. Though I wish for those strong hands to be wrapped around me once ag- OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE I JUST SAID I SHOULD CALM DOWN!!!

As I reached the kitchen I saw three goth-party people standing around a small table with breads and pastries on it. Seriously if looks could kill I would be dead by now! If my growling stomach could not beat them to it. I ignore the looks and I head straight for the food grabbing the small pastry on top shoving it in my mouth; apple and cinnamon, my favorite!

“What?” I say to the goth-party as they stare at me. “Have you never seen a hungry person before?” They look at each other and they slowly back away leaving me alone with the small bakery in front of me. Great, more for me! I grab one more -plain sugar this time- and I shove it down again.

“Hey.” I hear a voice behind me and I quickly turn around. It’s the girl from Silver boy’s awakening ‘n’ shit.

“Hey!!” I say back not bothering to cover my filled with crumbs mouth. “Zana right?” I ask her.

“Yeah…” she responds cautiously. I feel she is kind of afraid of me “… you are Lu.”

“Yup. Last time I checked that’s me.” I said swallowing my pastry and reaching for another one not bothering about it’s flavor. She stares at the floor with those beautiful brown eyes of her and now I am confident she is scared of me. Ι swallow the pastry quickly and I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand as I reach her. I try to look her I the face but her eyes are pinned to the floor and she looks like she is frowning.

“What did he say about me?’’ I ask her quietly. Her eyes snap back to me and she looks surprised. Damn, she definitely is a child.

“Who?...” she asks reluctantly even though I’m sure she already knows the answer.

“Zana…” I say as I walk a few steps closing the little distance between us. She is a few inches taller than me even though she is younger. She tries to step back a bit and she is still frowning “… I am not here to harm any of you. Frankly, I don’t know you and, for now, you are the only thing I have in this world. I just need a few information to go on, that’s all.” I finish as I see her expression softening.

“He said you are from another world…” she whispered at me, maybe not knowing what to believe.

“That’s true!” I whisper back. “I don’t know what I’m doing here though. Can you please help me with all these?”

“What things?” she asks, at a normal tone this time, as her face is finally lightening up.

“First of…” I start as I make my way back to the pastries grabbing the largest muffin of the bunch “… what’s with the silver hair dude? Is this some kind of a cult?”

A small laughing noise escapes her lips as she comes closer to me grabbing a pastry herself.

I’m guessing this is going to be a long conversation.

* * *

 

Three cigarettes later and with my stomach filled I have lastly learned everything she knows, and it scared the crap out of me! She is some type of a clone! A clone of Sephiroth! Hence the white-silver hair everyone has. She doesn’t completely understand how it happened. Just that she admired the man so much and that she expressed it whenever she got the chance. She is confident that the world must die for something else to be reborn, and that the Silver boy is the only one _blessed_ to do it. She believed those things so hard,  that after some time she started feeling differently. Stronger inside, her hair changed color and she started hearing his voice and doing his bidding. Somehow the man got his genes inside of her. From the Lifestream… The power that circles the world. Presumably, what I am hearing. That’s why everyone is scared of me here, because the last one who could do that, no one actually knew the powers she had, and how much of a threat she would be to Sephiroth, that he killed her. The next part though, made my heart drop. Sephiroth is a product of an experiment. An alienated form dropped from the sky some thousand years ago- maybe I have a small idea of what that could be-;scientists harvested its DNA and Sephiroth is the final product of years of research. I would be lying if I said this doesn’t sound familiar…

This is why I’m here. The alienated form: Jenova. The world is being plugged by the genes of a foreign creature. One that- no matter the destruction it brought- was itself harvested for the greed of humans. Maybe that is why it feels the need to destroy everything. That is why Silver boy and everyone in here, are poisoned.

Great! I am in the den of the evil! I should love it here….

“So what did he instructed you of me?” I ask her.

“That you now live with us. You will be a part of his plan. You are strong he says. We should make sure you’ve got everything you need.”

Well I feel flattered! But completely lost! I have the data but what am I supposed to do with them? I have no idea how to rid the world of Jenova. Well, actually I do that would be killing Silver boy and Silver goths here but I don’t like that. Besides, Silver boy might require a few more people than me to be taken down. I don’t think they are bad though. None of them. They are just misled by the genes of Jenova.

I sigh heavily as I don’t know what to do! And the voice – well, Lifestream now -  has remained silent since yesterday. Everything is so complicated.

“How old are you?” I hear her voice snapping me out of my thoughts.  “I understand it’s quite rude to ask but you are kind of confusing here.”

I smile at her innocence. How can I kill such a person? Yeah, killing is clearly something that I don’t wanna do.

“I am not sure…” I start as I get down from the kitchen bench I was sitting all this time “…but I must be almost 30 by now.”

She looks at me surprised her eyes widening. Yeah, I get that a lot…

“What? You look so young! I would not believe you are over 21 or 22!” She chuckles. “And what do you mean you are not sure?’’

Well, that is the question I want to avoid…

“Let’s just say, that I have traveled very much and I have lost count, ok?” it’s the easiest explanation I can give her now. Thankfully she smiles and agrees. She is so kind!

“So!” I start already feeling ready for everything. “What is there to do around here?”


	6. Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did promise to post fast.... I also promised a smut scene... See??? I keep my promises... :)

Sephiroth

The aftermath of what happened yesterday didn’t seem to affect the people of Midgar. How could it anyway? No one knew the whereabouts of Rufus Shinra nor the Turks. They used to live in small cottages near the countryside after the destruction of Nibelheim. The stupid coward was way to scared of all of this destruction that he withdrew wherever he could find.

When the Cetra cured the world of geostigma he came back to his beloved tower to live in whatever shred of comfort there is here. That Cetra. And Cloud. They would be the destruction of me. I need to attack Midgar as fast as possible. First I should eliminate the plague of human kind, then travel with the planet to destroy other worlds. I need to do it fast. Even if I am to go on a killing spree all around Midgar. I should also increase the number of my puppets. Twelve is not enough. I must also find out anything I can about her. That strength she has, the way electricity and pain runned through us the first time we touched. These cannot all be a coincidence. But I cant just torture her to get it out of her. There is nothing to get out. She is in the dark as much as I am. I guess getting closer to her and try to sort things out, is the best course of action I can take.

But now I need to gather all the puppets in here to give them new orders.

“Loz, Yazoo” I yell as the door of the conference room opens and both of them step in. “Get everyone here. Now?”

“And the girl?” Yazoo asks me cautiously. Even if she is supposed to help me, she certainly is a major inconvenience in this case.

“No.” I finally say. “Not her.” I lastly respond as they leave the room leaving me once more alone.

My eyes haven’t left the window all this time. I can see the people walking the streets. The cloud of rain that never seems to leave this land. I close my eyes as I try to hear their voices. They seem far off. When I was in the stream I could hear them clearly. I could be in the heads of my believers any time I wanted. All I needed to do was concentrate to them and slowly the door to their minds would open and just like that, I was in. Controlling them was easy. But it’s not the same as before. I could get inside their bodies and I could have my strength. That is why I created them. So I could live endlessly in the stream, and have my own army all controlled by me in Midgar. But of course the stream would push me out. I had after all, overstayed in there. All the echoes of the dead Cetra, the voice of my Mother, never leaving my side, it was bound to destroy me at some point. My powers would wear off trying so hard to resist the power of the stream. It’s strength is unbearable. I did not ever believe it was this much until I became one with it. Actually I was never one. I was always the plague in it. That is why I had to get out. This body, the new me has given me nothing but pain so far. That needs to be compensated.

My train of thoughts is interrupted by the knock on the door.

“Enter.” I say as I remove myself from the window and drag my feet to the chair at the head of the table. The puppets come in all dressed in black, with my silver hair dance around their frightened faces. Well, I should at least give that to me: I have done a pretty good job controlling them.

I motion them to sit around the table as I have already taken my seat at the head. They take their place all around me and they look at me with eyes filled with expectation. I hate doing this.

“There are few of you left.” I simply state and every set of eyes in the room looks down. “I can’t destroy the planet nor with this body, nor with just twelve of you.” I look at all of them and I realize the measure of disadvantages I will have in the nearest future just with them. The eldest must be 25 if not less. Just a bunch of kids thinking they can change the world. What a disappointment.

“I need you to go out. In disguise of course we don’t want to raise any suspicions yet. Find anyone who believes in our cause. Anyone who believes in Mother. Bring them here. The rest is up to me.” I finish my sentence as they all get up to leave. “I will need three of you to stay back.” I say as all of them look at each other, maybe wanting to stay or, more possibly, no one wanting to stay here. Well this is entertaining. “I will not tell you who should stay. Decide this on your own.” I get up from my chair and heading straight to the door, passing sets of confused eyes. Just before I leave the room I turn around for final instructions. “Make it quick and leave by nightfall.” I shut the door behind me quite confident that a chaos will erupt in the minutes following inside this room.

* * *

 

Three of them did stay behind. Fortunately Loz and Yazoo left with the puppets. At least they realize that they are the best chance I’ve got. I sit in my headquarters on a small couch that is left in here. When I opened the door to this room yesterday I found most-if not all- of my old things in here. The door was locked and the room seemed as if no one hasn’t been in here for a while. Maybe they shut it completely after I died. They needed to end me in every way. Pity… for them.

 I need to find some Materia as well to infuse the new ones with them. They don’t have natural strength like me. Or her. I wonder if her immense strength in natural or not. Because she definitely is stronger than most. Maybe as strong as I am. So many hidden secrets she has. I would love to get them out of her one by one. Even the thought of her is itching me. I wonder whether this is hatred… admiration maybe?... or lust? I smile to myself. Yeah, it’s most probably that. She is pleasant to the eye. And all this toughness she has makes me want to break her even more. She must be in her room now.

As I said, this body has brought me only pain by now. Maybe it’s time for some pleasure.

I get up from my seat and I make my way to the door. Her room is three floors down. I wonder if she is in. But then again, where else would she go? I have a guard at her door at all times. I get down the stairs slowly but steady until I am at her floor. I walk a bit further and turn to the corridor of her room. The guard I have- one of my puppets- is crouching on the floor beside her door. When he sees me he quickly gets up and stands straight. I get close to him.

“Is our guest in there?” I ask towering over the young boy.

“Yes Master. She came in two hours ago and hasn’t left since.” He said with a trembling voice.

“Take the night of. Go rest somewhere else.” I say as he quickly runs away from me and I find myself just outside her door not knowing if I should knock.

No. This is my house, there is no proper etiquette here. I grab the handle and I swiftly open the door.

“DAMN FUCK!”

I hear an all to familiar voice yelling from the bed at the corner. I look at her as she is trying to cover her semi naked body from  me.  She is wearing only a pair of dark colored  panties and a tank top which, as far as I saw before she completely covered up, is leaving a large amount of her stomach and cleavage exposed. Yeah, definitely lust.

“You didn’t seem so bothered yesterday when you were undressing in front of me.” I stated as I closed the door behind me.

“What the hell man? Don’t you know how to knock?’’ She snaps at me with the blanket wrapped around her. She surely looks mad at me with her dark eyebrows frowned and her lips pouted. I want to break her so bad.

“My house, my rules.’’ I answer here. “If I don’t want to knock, I wont.” I tell her as I move closer to the bed.

“What do you want?” She asks me annoyed at my answer but unable to do anything. I reached the side of her bed, my knees against the mattress as I loom over her. I am not sure what to say. I am only sure of what I want to do.

She looks at me trying to understand my expression. I have no idea what my expression looks like only that I cant take my eyes of her lips.

“I am in your room in the middle of the night. What do you think I want?” I ask her as I get my face closer to hers, my hair draping over my face.

“No.” She says hastily. Of course I would not expect her to agree that easily. It would disappoint me. “This is not a good idea man.” She says as she backs away from me with the blanket still in hand wrapping her torso and legs. I get on the bed as she has backed away as far as she can, her back against the wall. I love how helpless she looks all cornered up.

“Maybe it is, maybe it’s not.” I say as I am inches away from her face. My fingers are tingling to take that stupid blanket out of the way and tear whatever little clothing she wears. I grab the blanket in one swift motion and I throw it off her exposing her legs. She is still holding it tightly around her torso.

“Sephiroth, you should stop now.” She says sternly and maybe a little angry as I realized it’s the first time she calls me by my name. it sounds wonderful coming from her lips. I look at her straight in the eyes as I feel heat low in my stomach and my cock already making me uncomfortable in my pants. I quickly grab her ankle  and pull her down to the bed and she yelps as her head falls violently back on the mattress, her hands leaving the blanket. I climb over her as my erections grows every second.

“Last chance to stop.” She whispers at me as I detect a small flushing on her cheeks. She looks wonderful with those golden hair spilled on the mattress and the blanket so far down that I can almost see the hem of her top and with it the bump of her small and perky breasts.

“No.” I say aching to taste her skin.

“Ok.” I hear her say as she surprises me by clashing her lips on mine.  I am taken aback by her action. I never expected that. I like it…

Her lips are so soft and I run my tongue over them. She quickly grants me permission as she opens her mouth and clashes her tongue with mine. She tastes so wonderfully and smells like fruits. My cock feels like it’s going to explode soon enough. I grab her throat as I shove my tongue in her mouth wanting to lavish her every inch. Her hand finds the back of my head as her legs wrap around my waist her abdomen rubbing against my erection making it even more unbearable for me.  I push her far down on the mattress and a small,l quite inaudible moan escapes her lips as I devour them. Just like that every inch of my stomach felt like fire. I need to be inside her right now. I reach for the hem of her underwear as my other hand travels down from her throat to her breasts. Her tongue clashes with mine as I hear that moan again. I swear I’m going to loose my mind over those moans. Just before I reach her breast she breaks the kiss she quickly grabs my arm and  turns us over. I find myself with my back on the mattress and her looming over me her knees on either side of my waist. She looks at me with swollen lips her hair covering her face. She is beautiful. She catches my lips once again with hers as she holds my hands and pushes them back against the mattress not allowing me to touch her. I have never let anyone take control of me like that and I’m surprised at how my body responds to her dominancy. I need to free my cock from my pants right now because I feel like my heart is going to stop otherwise. Before I unwrap my fingers from hers she softly bites down my lips and now I hear myself moaning at that. I need to fuck her right now.

Suddenly her lips left mine and she quickly got up. Before I realize what happened she is on her feet and reaching the door. I pop myself up on my elbows and look at her, ready to complain.

“Sorry Silver boy…” she says as she is grabbing the door knob. Oh, no she wont… She opens the door and I’m quickly getting up from the bed already feeling the anger taking over me.

“Not today…” She says smiling at me before she disappears in the hallway. I run quickly after her grabbing the door knob and violently opening the door. She is nowhere to be seen… Like the floors on the hallway swallowed her. I breath heavily as I try to understand what happened moments ago.

Did she just do this on purpose?...


	7. Corridors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> A year later and I thought, why not pick up from where I left off?   
> Let's see how that turns out...  
> Still, English is not my first language so I will make mistakes (also, re-reading what I have written so far made me realise I DO make a LOT of mistakes. I'm too bored to correct them though...:)   
> Peace and love people,,,

Luderfin  
  
I runned...  
  
So fast that I forgot to even breathe. I stop at my feet, finally taking a deep breath and pant heavily. I have no idea where in the tower I am. Everything is dark around me. No goth party, no Silver Boy. Thankfully...  
  
OH MY FUCKIN HELL, WHAT DID I DO???  
  
I groan, mad at myself, rubbing both my hands on my face trying to snap out of what just happened: I made out with Sephiroth. Hard. I should not have done this.  
I start walking around, to the only source of light I can find: the window. As I reach it I stare outside trying to figure out the level I am on. Pretty high. I must be close to the roof. I can't go down to my room. I need to avoid him, at least for tonight. I should not have done this.  
  
Not because I should not have played him like I did. He was a real dick coming in my room thinking he could somehow OWN me and do whatever he wanted with me. But actually, because I wanted him to do anything he wanted with me. My panties are still damp. Oh, shit, I can't believe myself, can I not keep in my pants when I am around him? I should not have done this.  
  
I desperately need a smoke right now. Aaaand... they are at my room! Fuck, can't nothing go well tonight? Ok, ok...  
  
I start pacing around the area trying to recap tonight' s events and how to move, from now on. First: I should not have done this.  
  
But, honestly, it's really hard to resist him. Everything on him lures me in. His wide shoulders and the way he wrapped himself around me. His lips and the way he kissed me, like he wanted to eat every inch of me. The bulge in his pants that made me wanna rip off my own pants and strip him of his own and... - maybe I should not go there. Let's stop.  
  
I need to avoid him and not talk to him about what happens. He certainly doesn't strike me for a "talk about emotions" kind of guy, so not addressing the situation will not be difficult. The difficult thing will come after that: me trying to shut down whatever it is that I have for him. Is it lust? I don't know... Is it a simple, minor, tiny crush? I don't know... Is it simply me, not getting any for quite a long time? I don't know...  
  
OH, SHUT UT WOMAN! YOU KNOW NOTHING! AND< YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THIS!  
  
Ok, I'll sleep here for the night. Tomorrow, will be a ned day. I will feel better, I will avoid the situation and I will keep on with my mission. An keep it in my pants. Yup, that is a priority. I lower myself and I sit on the floor. Thankfully, it's a carpet. At least my ass won't freeze of. My panties are still wet though... Ugh! I'll have to live with that. At least for tonight...  
  
I should not have done this.

* * *

  
The piercing light of day makes my eyes flutter open. I fell asleep on the carpet. Some years ago I would not be able to sleep anywhere besides my own bed, but now, any surface is fine. I try to stand but my neck and back hurt. I ignore the pain and force myself to a sitting position. I arch my back and I hear - and feel - a crack coming from my back. Great.  
  
So, as I promised to myself today I will behave.  
  
I stand up and walk to the staircase. I need to get to my room. I need a shower, and a smoke. And I surely need not be spotted by anyone as I reach my room. I am still in my panties.That won't be easy. The goths are everywhere.  
  
I start coming down the staircases, floor to floor waiting to see a familiar corridor. I am still not used to this building. Of course there are goths everywhere but I manage to walk past them and not been spotted. Finally, a few floors down I see my own corridor. No goths, no guard outside my room. I take a deep breath and I walk fast to my door.  
  
"Wait!" A voice makes me jump of my heel.  
  
"Aaaah! Fuckity-Fuck!" I scream, louder than I wished. I look around aaand yes, of course my knightly guard would be there. As if Silver boy would keep his word. As he approaches me, his face goes red. After all I'm still in my underwear.  
  
"I am sorry for scaring you..." he starts  
  
"Bitch, you should be, I could have your severed head in my hands right now!" I yell at him, my heart still pounding.  
  
He gulps and his eyes go wide. Of course, he is still a kid and Silver boy must have made me look like the devil in horns to those people.  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean that. I won't take your head. But don't EVER do that again" I say with a strict voice.  
  
"I am sorry Miss..." he starts again - he could have avoided the Miss part, but what the hell! - "... but Master Sephiroth wishes to see you in the conference room." He says half whispering.  
  
Well, there goes my plan of avoiding him...  
  
I take a deep breath and exhale, as I cross my arms on my chest and lean on the wall. I can't exactly say that I won't go, that's not how an alliance works. I should prep myself for that.  
  
"Fine." I say after a while. "Give me fifteen minutes." At this I turn around and open the door to my room. This is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

  
Sephiroth  
  
She is taking too long.  
  
The coffee in my hands is getting considerably cold by this point. And I did not sleep well last night. Not that I need to sleep after all those years in a tube. But I will not allow a little loud, dirty mouthed nuisance take my sleep from me.  
  
As i am waiting in the conference room, the events of last night are replayed again in my head. After she left her room I tried to look for her for a while. Some puppets found me along the way and asked me what had happened and if I needed anything. And at this point, I swallowed my tongue. What was I supposed to say? That I was played by her? That she left and that I couldn't find her? That I was worried that she might actually leave and that, if she did that I had absolutely no way of finding her, since she must definitely be trained in escaping and staying hidden forever, maybe? All, I had was her word that she wouldn't leave. But how could I count only on that? Though it seems I have no other way.  
  
I didn't mind the fact that she was lost, most probably in the building. But the fact that I got humiliated by every aspect of her behavior last night. Without realizing it, I had clenched my fists. I am so mad.  
  
But two can play this game.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and her loud and irritating ass entering the room.  
  
"What's with the hustle, man? Can I not sleep properly? She asks as she goes to the small table near the window, probably to pour herself a cup of coffee. I watch her as she walks. Her hair are all tied up to a high ponytail, leaving her neck exposed. Great, now I can break it much easier than before. She is wearing the same tank top from yesterday, a fact that reminds me how she felt under me. I should not be thinking that right now. She is also wearing gray sweatpants. They are too large for her, but I enjoy how she looks, all rugged up and tired. I feel the same way too.  
  
"Sit down." I say as she turns around and looks at me, a fresh cup of coffee in her hands. She does not enjoy being ordered around, so she clenches her jaw before she complies. Yes, she is certainly military trained. She grabs a chair, on the left side of the table, and sits down, crossing her legs,  
  
"What?" She asks me strictly, not looking at me.  
  
I stare at her for a moment before I answer. I guess she has been in this situation before. Someone, who clearly has the upper hand in a situation - though I am not so sure of that, anymore - ordering her around. But, she can follow. I like that. She knows when there is serious bussines.  
  
"I need you to train them." I say. She turns and looks at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Again, what?" She asks, slightly raising her voice. Oh, I am going to enjoy this. I lean forward and place both my elbows at the table, as I lace my fingers together. I can't help but smile a bit, by thinking what is to come.  
  
"I.need.you.to.train.everyone." I say, emphasizing each word.  
  
"WHAT?" She is clearly mad now.  
  
"Which part did you not get?" I say mockingly.  
  
"Oh, dude, you can't mean that. YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT!" She yells as she stands up, ready to fight over that.  
"Sit down soldier." I say, taking my chances on calling her that.  
  
Bullseye.  
  
Her eyes go wide as she is looking at me dead in the eyes. A part of me is begging for her to attack, so I can finally tell what she is made of. Another, is frightened... because I actually might find out what she is made of.  
  
Her face relaxes. She averts her eyes and she sits back down.  
  
"How did you know?" She asks looking straight ahead and not at me. I cannot avert my eyes from her.  
  
"Miss Luderfin, I am a soldier as well. I can tell when I share the same identity with someone." I answer back.  
  
She chuckles, probably realizing the situation she is in.  
  
"Since you are a soldier yourself, why don't you train them?" She asks me, finally turning around and looking at me. Her pupils have gone so small and the color of her eyes seems much lighter that I remembered. What is this? Before I have time to watch closer, she averts her eyes once again.  
  
"Too much work to be done." I answer once again.  
  
"What, sitting on your ass all day?" She asks, frankly turning back to her original rude self. I smile a bit at that. She is definitely one to answer back.  
  
"Yes." I say. "I need to sit on my ass all day and contemplate about the meaning of life, as I stare blankly out the window." That came out fast and it made her drop a small laughter. How can I stop staring at her, if she is doing that?  
  
She looks at me. Her pupils have turned back to normal, and the color of her eyes is the one I remembered it to be. What happened before?  
  
"Ok, man." She says taking me aback.  
  
"Really?" Now I am the one asking, since I never expected her to agree so easily.  
  
"Sure. I don't want to sit on my ass all day, so I might as well do something." She says and stands up picking her mug from the table. "Are we done here?" She asks, as she puts her other hand in her pocket. What's with these sweatpants? They are too large for her.  
  
"Eat your breakfast and go to the ground floor. There is an old exercise area there." I say as I stand up from my chair, walk around the table, reaching her. I loom over her and I look at her in the eyes. I enjoy so much, her sight from this position. She looks small and defenseless. Though, I know she is neither...  
  
"You start today" I say, trying to get an angry outbreak from her. Instead, she smiles at me and takes a step closer.  
  
"Yes, sir." She says, irony dripping from her tongue. She turns on her heel as she walks away from me.  
  
"Miss Luderfin." I say loudly. She stops and turns to look at me.  
  
I'll be damned if I let her have the last word.  
  
"Try to wear pants." I say as she furrows her brows. "Constantly. You don't want any unwanted attention, do you?" Finally, I got the reaction I wanted: her eyes are blown, and she clenches her jaw. She opens her mouth to say something, but I am quick to interrupt.  
  
"Dismissed." I say strictly.  
  
She takes a deep breath, smiles and turns around. I watch her as she leaves the room.  
  
Yes, military trained.


End file.
